Misty Dreams Or Dreams Of Misty?
by Nana Mae Anime Girl
Summary: AU. Knuckles is a senior in high school, three months away from graduation. Grades are good, friends are great... Everything seems fine until a dream one night leaves him wondering why a certain little mouse keeps popping into his mind.


Nana Mae - OKAY! Yay, a Sonic fanfic! Ah, if any of my beautiful **LAFS** fans are reading this, please know that my compy is still down, soo... -sweatdrop- Ahem, anyway, back to business!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anyone except for cute little Misty. Nobody else is mine. Please do not use Misty without my consent! XD Hope that didn't sound mean...

**Rating-** Ahh... Rated T to be safe. There won't be anything super horrible. Just in case, though.

**Summary-** AU. Knuckles is a senior in high school, three months away from graduation. Grades are good, friends are great... Everything seems fine until a dream one night leaves him wondering why a certain little mouse keeps popping into his mind.

Yes, this is one of those stories where they have human bods and wear clothes... Don't hate me for it. XD And I'm not trashing Amy, just as a forewarning! Enjoy reading, the next chap should come soon!

**Dreams Of Misty**

**Chapter 1**

**Before The Storme**

Adjusting his long, baggy black T-shirt, Knuckles grunted, "Sonic..."

"Shhh..." Sonic hushed.

"Wouldja get your elbow off my stomach at least?!" Knuckles whispered harshly.

A knee, hidden by baggy blue jeans rammed into the blue hedgehog's stomach, not enough to really hurt, but enough to startle poor Sonic.

"Ah!" Sonic yelped, falling to the side.

Knuckles straightened himself, sitting up in the closet, "It surprises me to near fright how far you'd go to escape a certain Pinky..."

"Amy scares me!" Sonic said hushedly, wagging a finger in front of Knuckles to quiet the echidna.

"Ugh...Why'd you drag me in here with you?..." He stood, stretching.

"You would've told her where I was..." Sonic explained simply.

"So much for trust..." Knuckles grabbed the door knob, "I'm getting out of here..." As he opened the door, his own violet eyes met with big, bright white ears.

He stared for a full minute.

And he gulped, "H-hey, Misty..." He looked down to meet her glass-clear pupils.

He stared down at the little white mouse.

Her glimmering, transparent pupils were darkened slightly in confusion. Her big white ears were lined with soft pink, as was her jaw. And one pink spot just below and to the left of her cute little muzzle looked like a little beauty mark. Her pink tail swayed beneath her hot pink, knee-length and frilly skirt which matched well with her off-white blouse and white sandals.She was a full foot shorter than Knuckles, meaning she was only a little shorter than her best friend, Tails.

Despite her minute size, the little mouse in front of the stock-still Knuckles was the same age... A senior in high school with three months until graduation.

"Hi, Knuckles... You okay?..." Her voice was so light Knuckles almost couldn't hear it.

But, of course, Misty Storme _was_ a mouse...

"... Uh, yeah... You just surprised me..." He cleared his throat quickly, tossing his dreadlock-like quills over his shoulder cooly.

Misty blinked, then giggled slightly, "Oh! I heard Amy coming down the hallway and figured Sonic should be in a closet somehwere 'round here..." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

Knuckles couldn't help but chuckle...

Being Tails' best friend, she was always following the supposedly influential hedgehog around everywhere.

"Why were you looking for Sonic?..."

"I was wondering if Tails was with him..."

"NOPE!" Sonic called from the closet, "No one but me, who is not Sonic!"

An animated sweatdrop weighed down Knuckles' head while Misty tried hard not to laugh, "Okay, not-Sonic, thanks!"

As Misty turned to leave, still giggling, Knuckles felt the urge to...

Say something...

"Uh... See you in English..." He said lamely, playing with the small hoop earring at the end of a quill close to his chin.

"Oh..." Misty turned a shy smile back at him, "... Yeah... See you..." She waved, then hurried off.

Knuckles watched her as she headed down the hallway... Then smiled slightly when she disappeared around the corner.

But Knuckles found himself scowling again once Sonic was out of the closet and leaning on him, "Whew!" The blue hedgehog panted, "It's kinda hot in there..."

"Idiot..." Knuckles punched Sonic off of his shoulder and started off.

"O-ow!" Sonic rubbed his forehead, where the pain had been inflicted.

The scarlett echidna only grinned as his long-time friend started after him, "Jeez, just because your girlfriend came over- AH!"

Sonic had been running...

And quick-thinking Knuckles stopped and held out an arm... causing Sonic to run his own stomach into Knuckles' elbow.

Sonic was holding his stomach and still bent over Knuckles arm.

"I repeat... 'I-di-ot'..." He picked up the smaller animal and flung him over his shoulder.

"Jeez, abusive jerk..." Sonic whined as he was carried off to his locker.

"She's not my girlfriend, Sonic..." Knuckles said simply as he waved to some old friends passing him in the hall, not minding the fact that he had draped Sonic over his shoulder... Something that he was doing often...

"If anything, she's Tails' girlfriend..."

"Man, if Tails got a girlfriend, I think I'd die..." Sonic said, in thought, obviously used to this position...

"Our innocent little Tails making out with some chick under the lunch tables..." Knuckles said with a sigh.

"MY BRAIN!!!" Sonic cried, holding his head as Knuckles laughed.

**xXoloXx**

Shutting his locker, Knuckles sighed.

Sonic's locker was all the way down the hall and twelve to the left, so they couldn't even sign-communicate if it was a hurried break.

Knuckles wasn't necassarily unpopular...

But, Sonic was the only friend that was really... _his_ friend.

Tails was friends with Knuckles because he was friends with Sonic and Amy was fond of Knuckles because he hung out with Sonic. Shadow, being Sonic's ferternal twin, knew Knuckles only for that reason. Of course... Knuckles had met Misty on his own as well...

Knuckles thought to himself as he shifted his English book from one hand to the other.

But he seemed to scare Misty...

"Hey, Knux!" Sonic hurried to him, smiling.

That caused Knuckles to smile, "Hey, Sonic! Haven't seen you in... What, one whole class period?.."

"Shut up, I know you missed me!" Sonic said defiantly, punching Knuckles' arm lightly.

"Mm-hm..." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Even though Sonic was stating the exact truth.

Sadly, the two buddies were only in one class together, that being their math class, and they sat two rows and three seats away from eachother.

That class was every other day, and today was not one of those days.

As they headed down to the 'D' wing, the two just talked.

Sonic was complaining about his History teacher, and Knuckles listened with his average bored expression, though silently thanking Sonic's prescence.

"'Kay, are you walking home today?..." Sonic asked as they were about to split up.

"Sorry, Your brother forced me to catch a ride with him and his girlfriend..."

"Rouge's driving you home?!" Sonic yelped, "How come I can't get a ride?..."

Knuckles sighed, "I don't know! Shadow said something about wanting me to meet someone... Like I give a sh-" Knuckles cut himself off at Sonic's look of disapproval.

"... A 'damn' about any new friends..." He corrected, though it wasn't much better.

Sonic smiled slightly, "Ah, whatever, just... Don't ditch me for some new cheetah guy or somethin', kay?..."

"Hn... What about a lion?..."

"Jerk!" Sonic punched his arm.

"I'm kidding!" Knuckles laughed, "Jeez! Get to class before you'r late, dumbo!"

Sonic checked his watch... Then yelped, "Ah!" He dashed past Knuckles, "Uh, bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye..." Knuckles waved, then turned to head to his class...

But something soft thudded into his back.

He blinked, turning his head slightly.

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry, shirt!" The panicked, gentle voice said hurriedly.

'Shirt?...'

"I-I mean, Knuckles!"

He turned, once again meeting glass-clear eyes, "I'm sorry! I have to get to English class, a-and I wasn't watching where I was going, and then I saw your shirt and I said 'shirt' instead of 'Knuckles' and I me-"

"Misty!" Knuckles placed a hand on her shoulder, "We're in the same class. We have one more minute. The door is right there..." He pointed to the door beside them simply.

Misty was breathing slightly faster then normal, her adorable eyes wide at the fact that Knuckles was bending down to her eye level and holding her shoulder to speak to her.

"O-oh... Yeah..." She squirmed slightly, making her way toward the door. Knuckles smiled, straightening and holding the door open for her.

She nervously made her way into the classroom, the light pink blush on her cheeks matching rather cutely with her natural fur color.

Knuckles followed after... Feeling confusingly...

Well, confusingly great...

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So. In case you couldn't grasp what Misty looks like, she's basically a mini-Rouge, with more pink and frill and less chest. Also she got a cute little fluff over her forehead that sometimes falls into her eyes. If I ever get around to drawing her, I'll have to post it... Ahem. So, what'd you tihnk? Review please, I'm actually working on the second chapter right now! Personally, I like the relationships. Sonic and Shadow being fert. twins, Rogue going out with Shadow, Knuckles being such a good friend, Tails influencing Misty to follow Sonic.. XD I'm done talking now...

-Nana Mae-


End file.
